


Алые цветы

by Bronach



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Crossdressing, Drama, F/M, Light BDSM, Mild Blood, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: После нескольких лет странствий взрослый Марурук возвращается к Озен, побывав в "гостях" у Бондрюда. Озен не верит, что к ней вернулся именно он, а не Бондрюд в его теле.
Relationships: Maruruk/Ozen (Made in Abyss)
Kudos: 1





	Алые цветы

**Author's Note:**

> Прямое продолжение "Уходя — уходи".

Он вернулся однажды ночью. Один.

Два года прошло с того дня, когда Марурук отправился вглубь Бездны с отрядом «Подземных бандитов». За это время всего три аэростата с посланиями дошли до Озен. В последнем сообщалось, что отряд достиг Идофронта.

Когда Озен это прочла, она едва не сорвалась за ними. Но она бы не успела, никак не успела. Слишком поздно. Она уже ничего не сможет сделать.

В бессильной ярости она разнесла свой кабинет. От беспомощности хотелось выть.

Озен предупреждала Марурука относительно Бондрюда, но никакие предупреждения не спасут от коварства этого существа.

За последние годы Бондрюд вновь набрал силу, сумел отстроить Идофронт почти в былом великолепии.

Если и раньше он был чудовищем, пострашнее всех тварей Бездны, но скрывал это, то теперь даже не пытался сохранить какое-то подобие благообразия и гостеприимства.

Ни одного нового Белого Свистка не появилось со времён Рико и никто больше не спускался на Шестой слой.

Марурук стоял на мосту перед Лагерем Искателей, ожидая, пока ему спустят гондолу.

Озен смотрела на него в телескоп и не спешила впускать.

Худой, осунувшийся, с сильно отросшими волосами, он очень слабо напоминал себя прежнего.

Озен не верила, что это он.

Конечно, когда ей сообщили о путешественнике и она увидела его своими глазами, сложно было сдержать поднявшуюся из глубины радость, но Озен сумела взять себя в руки.

Тот, кто стоял на мосту, вернулся из Идофронта, а значит, на то была воля Бондрюда. И раз так, то являлся ли тот, на кого она смотрела, Маруруком или это уже была одна из личин Бондрюда?

Впустить врага в свой дом. Разве она настолько размякла и поглупела, чтобы ради призрака пойти на такое?

Озен всмотрелась в потухшие глаза, шипяще протяжно выдохнула, тяжело поднялась и дёрнула за рычаг, запуская гондолу.

Не ей бояться Бондрюда. Пусть смотрит. Пусть заявится хоть основной своей оболочкой. Уж она его встретит. Проявит гостеприимство, достойное его.

Озен мрачно усмехнулась.

И вот, мальчишка перед ней, смотрит чуть исподлобья, переминается с ноги на ногу.

Озен разглядывала его, не таясь, пристально, изучающе. Он стал высоким, но не достаточно, макушка головы едва достигала её плеча. В лице появилась некая оформленность, завершённость. Уже совсем не мальчик, а молодой мужчина. Красивый. Он всегда был красивым, и даже отпечаток пережитых испытаний не сильно испортил его.

— Вы были правы, госпожа, — внезапно хрипло проговорил Марурук.

Озен едва не вздрогнула от звука его голоса, совсем не похожего на тот, что она помнила.

Она многое хотела сказать и спросить, но поняла, что сама не готова к этому.

— Твоя комната свободна, — холодно произнесла Озен. — Завтра поговорим.

Она бросила на Марурука ещё один быстрый взгляд, прежде чем уйти. Тот выглядел растерянным и печальным. Но Озен не могла определить наверняка, что это настоящие эмоции, а не игра.

***

Стук в дверь был таким тихим, что она вряд ли услышала бы его, если бы спала. Но в ту ночь Озен не смогла уснуть, даже не пыталась.

Долго сидела за рабочим столом, бесцельно перебирала бумаги, мыслей не было, но голова казалась тяжёлой и болела особенно сильно. Озен пальцами массировала точки на изуродованном проклятьем черепе, медленно пила мерзкий на вкус отвар, который помогал немного унять боль.

Когда забрезжил блёклый рассвет, она отставила кружку и подошла к окну, присела на подоконник. Озен давно привыкла считать, что уже достаточно пожила, чтобы обрести такую мудрость, которая позволяет найти выход из любой ситуации, решить любую проблему без труда. Но сейчас совершенно не знала, что ей делать.

Принять мальчишку обратно или выбить из него признание… Признание? Нет, признания не будет. Если им управляет Бондрюд, то скорее позволит вышибить дух из этого тщедушного тела, чем допустит, чтобы тот сболтнул лишнего.

Получается, остаётся либо ждать и наблюдать, надеясь, что Марурук допустит ошибку и выдаст себя, либо попросту прогнать его и тем самым избавить себя от проблем.

Но Озен уже знала, что не сможет отпустить его. Нет, лучше убьёт своими руками, чем прогонит. Поверить, что это он, что это её Марурук, которому каким-то образом удалось ускользнуть из лап Бондрюда, она не могла. С тех пор, как ей пришло послание из Идофронта, она больше не ждала его. Она его уже похоронила.

Услышав нерешительный стук в дверь, Озен напряглась.

— Пошёл вон, кто бы это ни был, — рявкнула она и прислушалась.

Стук не повторился, но через несколько мгновений тяжёлая дверь тихо скрипнула, приоткрываясь.

— Я же сказала!.. — Озен резко обернулась на звук и замерла на полуслове.

В полумраке комнаты у двери стоял Марурук, с заведенными за спину руками, одетый в короткое голубое платье и белые чулки, подвязанные шёлковыми синими лентами. С его нарядом резко контрастировали заношенные объёмные высокие исследовательские ботинки с обитыми металлом носами.

Озен вспомнила это платье. Марурук был уже слишком взрослым, и она больше не заставляла мальчишку на потеху себе носить эти забавные костюмчики, которые так злили и смущали его. Но вспоминая, каким хорошеньким он выглядел в этих платьицах, в одно из своих редких посещений Орса Озен всё же не удержалась и купила очередное платье, примерно прикинув размер. Оно так и пролежало в её шкафу, а когда Марурук ушёл, Озен закинула коробку с платьем в его комнату к остальной оставшейся там одежде.

Марурук сильно покраснел под её пристальным взглядом, пожевал губу и смущённо пробормотал:

— Маловато, не смог застегнуть на спине, и слишком коротко.

— Бездна тебя поглоти, что ты творишь?! — прохрипела опешившая Озен.

Марурук шагнул к ней, быстро пересёк комнату, не оставляя себе времени и пространства для отступления. Он опустился на колени у её ног и, склонив голову, протянул на вытянутых руках плеть, которую до этого прятал за спиной.

— Я знаю, что вы не верите мне, госпожа. Не верите, что это я. Мне известно, почему. Я многое узнал там, в Идофронте. Вы были правы во всём. Мне не стоило стремиться туда. Весь отряд погиб по моей вине. У меня никого и ничего не осталось, только вы. Только сюда я могу вернуться, потому что здесь мой настоящий дом. Если вы прогоните меня — я пойму, это будет справедливо. Но сейчас накажите меня, как делали когда-то. Прошу, не откажите мне в этой просьбе. Я хочу почувствовать хоть что-то, хочу очиститься.

Озен долго молчала, глядя на него, а потом взяла из его рук плеть и вздёрнула парня вверх.

Платье держалось только на плечах и быстро упало к его ногам, когда она спустила вниз отделанные кружевом бретели. Марурук выступил из ботинок и теперь стоял перед ней одетый только в высокие чулки.

Связать его и подвесить оказалось делом пары минут, руки сами вспомнили, как делали это когда-то. Намертво вкрученный в потолок большой крюк без проблем выдержал его вес.

Озен сняла перчатки и прошлась ладонью по бледной груди Марурука. Красивую кожу изуродовали многочисленные шрамы, следы зубов, ожоги. Вся карта путешествия отпечаталась на его теле.

Первый хлёсткий удар оставил заметный след. Марурук сжал зубы, но не проронил ни звука. Озен залюбовалась набухающей отметиной, проследила её пальцем. Взмахнула рукой и вновь обожгла кожу кусачим ударом.

На теле Марурука быстро распускались алые цветы. Озен на краткий миг потеряла себя, вымещая всю злобу и боль. Остановилась, когда по ушам резанул уже ничем не сдерживаемый крик. Кровь сочилась из расцветивших кожу ран, тонкими струйками стекала по поблескивающему от выступившего пота телу.

Тяжело дыша, Озен вплотную приблизилась к Маруруку, сжала его волосы в кулак, оттянула голову назад, прошлась языком вверх по шее и дальше по щеке, собирая солёную влагу.

— Я не знаю, как тебе удалось выжить и уйти от него. Я не знаю, ты ли это. Но ты по-прежнему забавная игрушка. Моя игрушка. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы наши игры были такими интересными, что он не сможет оторваться от их созерцания и будет жалеть, что отпустил тебя так далеко.

Озен прикусила мочку его уха, а потом всмотрелась в покрасневшие глаза.

— Ты же смотришь, Бондрюд. Смотри, смотри, мне не жалко.


End file.
